1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools, and more particularly, to tools for removing and/or smoothing caulk, putty, sealant, or similar materials (referred to collectively herein as “caulk”).
2. Related Art
Most caulks have a finite life span and tend to crack or peel over time. As a result, the old caulk periodically needs to be removed and replaced with new caulk. This typically involves cutting, scraping, and pulling the old caulk out of the seam, and subsequently applying new caulk to the seam, for example, by squirting it out of a tube or a caulk gun. The new caulk applied from a tube or caulk gun often needs to be pressed deeply into the seem, and/or smoothed out. This can be achieved using, for example, the installer's finger or a caulk smoother tool. Out of convenience, prior art tools have been developed that include both a caulk remover portion and a caulk smoother portion. These tools, however, often involve compromises in the caulk remover portion and/or the caulk smoother portions. In addition, these tools are often lacking in ergonomics (e.g., they are not comfortable to hold and use). Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a caulk remover and smoother tool that overcomes these and other shortcomings of the prior art.